waking up chapter 1
by MissMayHem85
Summary: she had shut down just to keep going. but can a chance meeting with someone finally wake her up.


Sunday morning.

She left work at 4, she felt lucky she got to work with her brother, even luckier sinch he past his driving test and could give her a life home.

They walked to the car, after 8 hours working together they were both too tired to talk. Ben drove her over the canel bridge and past the car park. Normally it was darak and empty but tonight there were light and people milling around, they looked at each other confused. Then she stopped the cameras and the catering van.

Must be filming something she mused. Ben just shrugged. Two minutes later he dropped her off at her house. See ya tomorrow he said as she gathered her bag and exited the car. He waited till she was safely inside before leaving.

Her footsteps were weary as she dragged herself in to the shower quickly washing of the smell and grim of work. She mentally went through the morning of the next day. Church at ten, meant she would have to leave at 9 45. Having a shower before bed meant she would need to get up a nine at the latest to be ready on time. She sighed as the warm water eased her aching muscles. She felt the tear prick behind her eyes and gave herself a mental shake. _Now it not the time for a pity party_ she thought. _I need to sleep_.

She shut the shower off, dried and changed into her PJs. Laid down in bed and fell to a fitful sleep.

Her phone bussed as the alarm went off. The A-team theme tune not living up to excitation this morning. She shut it off and laid there waking up. She felt utterly exhausted.

How can I be more tired than last night she thought?

Chocolate my left arm, my right one too, what she would give to not have to wake up right now.

She began to bargain with herself, five more minutes and I'll walk fast she thought. Five more minutes and i'll stay for all of church. She snorted at the thought and pulled herself out of bed.

45 minutes later, she was rushing out the door and on the way to church. She had chosen to wear flats being too tired to deal with balancing issues today. Her knee length denim skirt and a yellow shirt with her long black coat. Past the high school and through the car park, only to day there were people milling around, and cameras and lightening equipment and people wearing big duffle coats. She walked a little slower, rubber necking, wondering what was happening but as she reached the edge of the car park she concentrated on the walk. Over the canal bridge, down a walkway and on the high street, over the road and down a side street, she entered the church.

She sat and listened to people talk, she sang the hymns, her father's tenor voice mingled with the melody of the audience, and when she felt brave enough her alto voice mixed with them. She bowed her head, prayed with the rest of the congregation, and found it difficult to open her eyes. After the main meeting, she decided she needed to go home and sleep, normally she stay for Sunday school as well but today she felt God won't mind her needed the extra sleep.

Her father gave her a hug before she left, he understood her better than most. Do you want a lift to ours later? He asked kindly. Your mums cooking Sunday dinner.

She cocked her head and thought. The house would be busy as normal she really needed rest but the hope of a good meal was enticing.

Give me a call when you leave, depends on how much sleep I get. The night shift was hard. She said quietly

He nodded and let her go. After people called their goodbyes, some asked if she was ok, quickly explained and received a few hugs. It made her smiled, she always felt welcomed at church. They were such a mall group you couldn't help but be close.

She sleepily retraced her steps and across the high street, through the walkway and over the canal bridge.

She came to the car park and noticed it was empty she once again became lost in her thoughts, she was pasting the high school when something or rather someone knocked into her.

Hey, watch it. Came an angry voice. When Bella looked up, she saw emerald green eyes and bronze hair.

She looked the man before her, too tired to care.

She side stepped him and carried on, her only thought was of her bed

Hey, wait. She looked over her shoulder and carried on.

Hey wait, the man caught up with her. You just ran in to me.

Bella looked over her shoulder to the look at her surroundings. She saw the straight, wide flat pavement. They were the only two on the street and there was no way he could have missed her walking towards him.

You could have moved. She said.

What? Came his puzzled reply.

Bella sigh and stopped, she turned to the man.

The pavement is big enough for us to pass by each other and not even touch. She explained. So either you must have seen me coming and not moved out of the way or you were lost in your thoughts like me and it was an accident. Now excuse me. She didn't want to think the man was a jerk and since they were both not looking, she didn't need an apology.

She carried on walking. She was five minutes from home and her eyes were getting heavy.

Hey, wait. This time she stopped and turned.

Look apology accepted and I'm sorry too. She said already sick of this conversation.

I wasn't apologising he said exasperated.

She nodded and carried on. _Jerk_ she thought.

Will you just stop! He said pinching the bridge of his nose.

What! She turned on him this time trying to control, the irritation in her voice. I don't have all day. I'm tired, cold, and hungry and you are in the way of my bed and me. Now if there is nothing else I'd like to go home. She said feeling rather annoyed.

Do you know who I am he asked incredulously.

He sounded like a child having a tantrum

Do you know who_ I_ am? She asked in the same tone, unwilling to play that game

Well, no. came his reply.

Then we're even. She turned and walked away, leaving the man with a stunned look on his face. She didn't look back.

She made the five minute journey to her flat opened the door, locked it behind her. Thankful her curtains were still drawn she striped out of the skirt and shirt, kicked off her shoes, threw on a big t-shirt and sank into her bed. She sighed blissfully as she fell asleep.

Bella slept till 1 that day. Her father called and insisted she came for her dinner. She dragged herself out of bed pulled on her sweats just as he pull outside her flat.

As he drove he filled her in on local new including the film that was being shoot in her home town.

He asked if she had seen anything on the way to church. Her tired mind recounted the car park on the way to church but she couldn't really add anymore than what she had seen.

As she predicted her parents house was nosey and fun. With four kids still at home and her elder sister her brother in law and her niece they made the numbers up to 11 for Sunday lunch but this was a regular occacance, Bella always felt welcome.

After the dinner was eaten and the cook complement and the dishes done the house began to gear up for the start of the week. Her father drove her home. He gave her a hug and a promise they would do something mid week.

She once again crawled into her bed, this time full and happy.


End file.
